


The Last Day of Erebor

by r0am3r



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0am3r/pseuds/r0am3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korean. Smaug came from the north and attacked the Dwarven kingdom of Erebor and The Lonely Mountain in TA 2770.<br/>한글. 제 2시대 2770년 외로운 산에 있는 에레보르의 드워프 왕국을 북에서 내려온 스마우그가 습격하였다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Day of Erebor

바람이 강하게 불어왔지만 화창한 날씨였다. 아이들은 인간 드워프를 나눌것 없이 뒤섞여 연을 날리며 온 마을안을 휘젓고 다녔다. 디스와 프레린을 드왈린과 함께 데일로 보낸 소린은 에레보르에 남아 있었다. 

 

 

 

심상치 않은것 같다며 자신을 부르러온 병사를 뒤따라 방벽으로 뛰어올라가자 뜨거운 바람이 훅 소린의 얼굴로 불어왔다. 겨울철처럼 바싹 말라붙은 나무들이 바람에 스치며 부서져 내리는 소리가 시끄러웠다. 방향을 바꿔 다시 불어온 뜨거운 바람에는 코를 찌르는 듯한 독한 냄새와 함께 잘게 바스러진 재가 휘날렸다. 단 한번도 본적은 없었지만 소린은 자신들에게 다가온 위험이 어떤 것인지 깨달았다.

" 발린, 경보를 울려"

발린은 여전히 당혹스러운 표정을 한채였다. 커다란 소나무가 거센 바람에 허공에서 부터 날아와 방벽 너머로 굴러 털어졌다. 바람에 저렇게 커다란 나무가 이런 높은 곳 까지! 깃대가 꺽여 두 사람을 칠듯이 날아들었다.

 

" 경비를 부르게, 지금 당장!"

" 대체 무슨.."

" 용이야! "

소린은 얼어붙은듯 움직이지 못하는 발린 대신에 성안으로 고함을 쳤다.

 

" 용이다!!!! " 

순간 찢어지는 듯한 괴성이 모든 소리를 삼켜 버렸다. 불이 활활 타오르는 나무가 그들의 시야를 가로막았고 소린은 충격으로 발이 굳은 발린을 끌어안아 기둥 뒤로 몸을 숨겼다. 뜨거운 불기운이 등 뒤에서 앞으로 다가와 기둥으로 향했다. 풀무의 온도에 익숙했던 드워프에게도 고통스러울 정도로의 높은 온도의 화염이 그들을 향해 넘실거렸다. 발린을 끌어안은 소린의 손등이 그 열에 따갑게 아려왔다. 

방벽 위로 불붙은 숨결을 뱉어낸 용은 몸을 돌려 에레보르의 앞에 자리잡은 인간의 마을인 데일을 향해 날아갔다. 소린은 뜨겁게 달아오른 방벽을 짚고 데일을 향해 지독한 불길을 뿜어내는 용의 거대한 모습을 보았다. 데일에는 용의 시선을 유혹할 것이 아무것도 없었다. 금과 보석을 탐하러 에레보르 안으로 들어오려 할때 자신의 등 뒤를 공격할 수 있는 데일을 먼저 무력화 하려는 행동임에 분명했다. 에레보르는 데일로부터는 아무런 도움도 얻을 수 없을 것이다. 용이 에레보르의 앞마당이나 다름없는 데일로 향한 사이 드워프들은 그들의 도시를 지키기 위해 무장하고 준비 했다. 몇 번이나 이러한 도전에 직면하게 될것이라 예상했었던가. 그러나 그들은 결코 용이 그들의 도시를 탐낼 것이라고는 상상하지 못했다. 

굳게 닫아 걸은 성문 앞으로 수 천의 병사들이 촘촘하게 그들의 적이 쇄도할 것을 기다리며 서있었다. 소린은 아버지 스라인과 함께 그 앞에 서 있었다. 저 성문이 무엇으로 되어 있었던가. 그 뒤에 있는 우리를 지켜낼 수 있을 만큼 강하던가. 트롤을 부리지 않는 한 감당할수 없을 거대한 바위 대신에 좀더 수월하게 유지할 수 있는 강철과 청동으로 거대한 나무들을 덮어 그들의 성문을 걸어 세웠었다. 온갖 무기들은 막아낼 수 있을 테지만 풀무에서 달궈졌던 그것들은 용의 화염앞에서는 허무하게 녹아내리고 부서져 불타올랐다. 

용의 화염에 달궈진 성문들이 형체를 유지하지 못한 채 날카로운 소리를 내며 비틀렸다. 병사들과 함께 소린은 그들의 성문이 적의 거대한 앞발과 함께 뜯겨져 날아가는 것을 충격속에 쳐다보았다. 소린은 병사들이 준비할 수 있도록 고함을 질렀다. 성문을 장남감처럼 뜯어낸 거대한 앞발이 다른 문짝을 잡았다. 두꺼운 가죽과 하나하나가 거대한 갈고리 같은 발톱들이 소린의 뇌리에 박혔다. 그들이 노리고 있는 것은 거대한 악몽과도 같은 전설속의 괴물이었다. 그리고 눈 앞으로 다시 한번 화염이 쏟아져 내렸다. 용은 안으로 몸을 들이밀기도 전에 거대한 불덩이로 그의 앞을 가로막을 것들을 모조리 쓸어버렸다. 성을 지키기위해 그 앞에 서있던 소린과 군사들은 그 용에게는 바글거리며 몰려있는 개미와 다를 것이 없었다. 하다못해 그 용은 자신을 가로 막으려 앞에선 드워프들을 다 죽이려는 시도조차 하지 않았다. 그 것은 그들을 지나쳐 성 안쪽으로 성 안쪽으로 성큼 성큼 들어가버렸다.

머리위로 용의 거대한 그림자가 성 안쪽으로 향해 사라지는 것을 본 소린은 성을 포기해야 한다는걸 깨달았다. 우리는 에레보르를 잃었다. 아버지를 입구 쪽에서 봤었기에 소린은 할아버지인 스라인을 찾아 헤맸다. 왕은 자신의 보물들을 아꼈으니 용과 마주하는 한이 있다 해도 거기서 스스로 발걸음을 돌려 나올 수 없으리라. 용은 금은 보화를 차지하고 나면 그걸로 족할테니 에레보르에서 나가기만 한다면 더이상의 사망자 없이 살수 있었다. 그것의 역린을 건드려지만 않는다면 아무도 죽지않을데 여기서 할아버지를 잃을 수는 없었다. 그는 산밑왕 스로르였고 두린의 후계자 였으며 일족의 가장 위대한 군주였다.

소린은 창고의 입구에서 넘어진채 울부짖는 할아버지를 발견했다. 

" 안돼!!!!!!!"

보물 창고 안은 용이 또아리를 틀며 일으킨 움직임에 작은 폭풍우가 일고 있었다. 스로르를 뒤에서 잡아 일으키는데 스로르는 소린에게서 빠져나와 다시 창고 안으로 뛰어들어가려고 했다. 소린은 다시 할아버지를 단단하게 끌어안으며 밖으로 빠져나오는 내내 용이 그들을 눈치채고 빠져나가지 못하게 막지는 않을지 칼을 똑바로 겨누었다. 스로르는 소린의 품안에서 몸을 뒤틀어 빠져 나가려고 자신을 붙잡은 손자의 손을 쳤다. 아까 발린을 붙잡은채로 용의 화염을 피할때 쓰린 화상을 입었던 소린은 고통을 참으며 할아버지를 놓치지 않기위해 손에 힘을 주었다. 

" 가요! "

손자의 목소리가 자신의 귀에서 울리자 스로르는 발버둥질 치던것을 멈추었다. 소린은 그를 거의 질질 끌다 시피 하며 바깥으로 빠져나왔다.

" 심장돌을 놓쳤다. 저 안으로 굴러 떨어졌어. "

소린은 할아버지가 다시 자신의 발로 위엄있게 설수 있도록 그를 끌어안았던 팔을 풀었다. 스로르는 자신의 발로 땅을 디뎠지만 충격받은 황망한 표정이었다. 한순간 자신의 왕국을 잃은 왕. 소린은 그의 어깨를 잡고 성문을 향해 이끌며 말했다.

" 이미 늦었어요. "

스로르는 정신을 차리고 손자와 함께 출구로 나섰다. 그는 왕이라 불리워 질만큼 강인한 영혼을 가진 드워프였다. 성안에서 머물던 모든 드워프들이 아무것도 챙기지 못한 채 에레보르를 나서고 있었다. 갈곳도 정하지 못한 채 그들은 고향 바깥으로 몰려나가고 있었다. 소린은 왕의 손자였고 또한 에레보르의 후계자였다. 그것을 잃은 지금 대체 왕을 믿고 따르는 저들을 태양이 지고나면 어디에서 눈을 붙이게 해야 할지 알 수 없었다. 

스로르와 소린은 성문 입구 가까이에서 크게 부상을 입은 스라인을 발견했다. 그는 내부가 부서지며 쏟아져 내린 한무더기의 돌에 반쯤 파 묻혀 있었다. 소린이 아버지에게로 가까이 다가가려는 때 용이 또아리를 튼 내부로부터 큰 울림이 울려왔고 커다란 소리를 내며 그 주변으로 다시금 돌더미가 쏟아져 내렸다. 소린은 한순간 정신을 잃었다가 다시 눈을 떴다.

귓가로 온갖 소리가 쏟아져 들어오고 있었기 때문에 소린은 누군가가 자신을 부르고 있고 그에게 대답해서 자신의 위치를 알려줘야 한다는걸 깨닫는데 순간 시간이 걸렸다. 마른 침을 삼킨 후 재와 먼지에 잠긴 목으로 대답하면서 그는 몸을 일으켰다. 고개를 돌려 사방으로 살피던 그는 자신쪽을 향하고 있는 발린의 모습을 찾았다. 그를 향해 몸을 돌리려다가 휘청거리는 바람에 옆으로 발걸음을 두어발짝 옮기며 무게중심을 다시 잡아 지탱했다. 달려온 발린이 그를 붙잡았다.

" 소린!!! "  
" 왕은?"  
" 그 분은 성 바깥으로 나가셨어요. " 

소린은 짧은 안도의 숨을 내쉬고는 발린과 함께 아버지를 돌무더기에서 꺼냈다. 소린은 발린에게 성안에서 아직 빠져나오지 못한 사람이 있는지 둘러보도록 했다. 아버지인 스라인을 부축해서 나온 소린은 그를 할아버지 곁에 맡긴 후 모두가 안전하게 에레보르에서 빠져나올 수 있도록 독려했다. 몸을 돌리던 소린은 오른편의 산등성이 너머에 군대가 멈추는 것을 보았다. 그 군대의 그림자 가운데엔 거대한 뿔을 가진 엘크가 있었다. 소린은 다른 생각 할것 없이 그 방향을 향해 크게 손을 흔들었다. 집과 고향을 잃은 그들에겐 누구의 도움이라도 절실했다. 

분명 자신을 보지 못했을리 없었다. 소린은 거대한 엘크의 등에서 자신들을 내려다보고있을 엘프 왕의 움직임을 예의주시하며 그들의 움직임을 지켜보았다. 그 짧은 시간 동안 소린은 아주 작은 희망을 상상하고 있었다. 저 군대가 이리로 내려와 고향을 잃은 우리에게 한 마디 위로의 말을 건네주는. 그 이상은 바라지도 않았다. 하지만 그 군대에선 조금의 미동도 느껴지지 않았다. 

엘크의 머리가 반대 방향으로 돌아가는 순간 소린은 자신의 피가 한순간에 식는 것을 느꼈다. 오한이 들정도로 몸이 차가워졌다. 산등성이 너머의 군대는 마치 자신이 꿈을 꾸었던 것이 아닐까 싶을 정도로 홀연히 사라져 버렸다. 소린은 그 산등성이 너머를 바라보며 숨을 골랐다. 이것이 시작이었다. 고향이었던 위대한 에레보르를 잃어버린 그의 일족이 겪게될 모든 고난의 출발이었다. 어느 곳에서도 도움을 얻을 수 없으리라. 단지 에레보르의 앞마당이었다는 이유로 공격받은 데일이 그들을 받아줄리가 없었다. 철산의 친척들 또한 여유가 없기는 마찬가지였다. 아주 긴 추위와 빈곤을 겪게 될 일족의 미래가 눈앞에 선연하게 그려졌다. 우리가 다시 이전의 영광을 되찾을 수 있을까? 에레보르의 드워프들은 황야로 흩어졌다.


End file.
